Scandal
by Cadence
Summary: Nathan Petrelli, Student Body President at Monroe High, thinks he's just going in for another fluff piece interview with the editor of the school paper, his brother Peter. Little does he know that Peter has quite a different agenda... HIGH SCHOOL AU


Title: Scandal  
Pairing: Peter/Nathan  
Word Count: 2050  
Rating: M

Warnings: Incest.

Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, NBC et al

A quick rap comes at the door to Mr. Raines's social sciences room, now officially the school newsroom, fifteen minutes later than expected and more than forty minutes since the final bell rang. Mr Raines doesn't look up from his grading in his corner of the room, but he grumbles irritably about politicians and indulging dumb rich boys.

The former is Nathan, poised outside the door to make his grand entrance, most likely lined up right behind the pitiable exchange student he duped into thinking class presidents get announced when they enter the room, and _of course_ that's not just reserved for the POTUS.

The latter -- the dumb rich boy -- is Nathan as well, but it's also Peter. Newspapers are dying out just as much in high schools as out in the competitive media marketplace of the modern world. Monroe High was one of the first to lay its badly written, poorly circulated school paper to rest and replace it with high end video journalism and new media departments. Those departments are competitive, cutting edge, excellently researched and way, way too hard to get into for an under-achiever like Peter.

Mom _would_ have him killed if he didn't scrape entrance into a decent college, though, so he decided to tackle the problem of his mediocre transcripts the best way he knew how -- on his knees.

Mr. Raines always had a soft spot for him anyway, gruff exterior notwithstanding.

In any case, the newspaper was revived with a skeleton crew, Peter managed to get dubbed with the impressive, if meaningless, title of Editor in Chief before the end of his Sophomore year, and he got a free pass to get out of most of his classes on "newspaper businesses" just about any time he liked.

The dark room had turned out to be an _excellent_ make out spot.

Now, though, it is the middle of his Senior year, his place at Columbia is secure, and he's starting to the feel the strange itch to _do_ something with his power, right at the same time the rest of his classmates are crashing into the indolent patterns of senioritis. Including his brother. Rather than break down the door rushing out into the world as everyone expects, in the last months he's become too secure in his position, parlaying his power not into more power, but merely into further comfort.

Which is why now is the time to strike. Nathan isn't going to be the only Petrelli who leaves a mark on Monroe High.

The door bangs open with great fanfare, and Hiro Nakamura strides through, announcing, "The President of the Student Body, graduating senior and valedictorian: Nathan Petrelli! Reach for the skies!"

_Asshole_, Peter writes idly onto his notepad.

Nathan struts in behind Hiro, flashing that politician's smile even though no one is looking. Hiro looks up at him with admiration, and the facade cracks a little as Nathan shows genuine affection for his most loyal adherent. Hiro's English is... not great, but he makes up for that with enthusiasm, and was instrumental the previous year in convincing students to vote for Nathan. He softened Nathan's sharkish edge, putting even Nathan's more vocal critics as ease.

Nathan leans in close, whispering something in Hiro's ear, and Peter feels a pulse of jealousy. They used to be as close as twins, but somehow the higher Nathan rose, the harder it was for Peter to catch him. By the time they got to high school, he'd just given up.

Eventually Nathan releases Hiro, who jogs to the door to meet up with Ando. They've got a track meet to make, Peter knows, or else Daphne won't put out for either of them. Peter's paper: kinda a gossip rag.

This article isn't likely to change that, either. Peter taps his pen against his notepad as he waits for Nathan to stop pretending Mr. Raines is any kind of real student adviser and sit down. He crosses out "Pomp and Power Plays", scribbling beneath it "Scandal Brings Petrelli Administration to its Knees."

"Can we make this quick, Pete?" Nathan asks, turning a chair backward to straddle it. His pleated uniform pants stretch with the wide stance, seam bunching at the crotch. "I just broke up with Heidi, so there's not much of a story there. Unless we're doing a 'your eligible president's hopes, dreams, and romantic aspirations' piece?"

Peter firmly commands his eyes up to Nathan's face, but has to cast his gaze away almost immediately when he takes in Nathan's smug, arrogant expression. He really does think this is going to be a puff piece.

He makes a show of flipping through his notebook before glaring up through his bangs.

"How do you justify the appointment of Meredith Gordon to the key position of Student Senate Treasurer given that she not only failed Algebra three times, but is suspected of arson?"

Nathan opens his mouth and then closes it. An angry line forms across his brow, before he consciously relaxes his expression into confident geniality.

"Despite her record, Miss Gordon has proven to be a valuable asset to my administration, as I'm sure the Mr. Bishop, our student adviser, will attest," Nathan replies coolly. Peter ignores the implication that he doesn't know the teachers actually involved in running the student government, and settles for underlining his previous note: _Asshole_.

"So you deny that she traded sexual favors for her position?"

Nathan's jaw hardens. "I will not dignify that scurrilous accusation with a response."

Peter crosses his legs, enjoying himself. He rolls his eyes at his brother. "Oh, _come on_, I saw her leaving your room two days before she was appointed, and you were still with Niki Sanders then."

"No comment."

"Nathan," Peter eases forward in his seat, reaching out to place his hand on Nathan's knee. "I'm trying to help you out here. If I don't break this, Audrey in video journalism will, and you know she's not going to give you an easy time of it. I'm giving you an opportunity to clear the air, have you say."

"Funny," Nathan says flatly. "Here I thought you just admitted your only source is _you_. So the question is, are you lying about Audrey, or did you actually stab me in the back?"

Seriously. This is _fun_. Peter lets his lips curve into a smile.

"Would you like to change your statement?"

"No comment."

They go back and forth, Nathan growing more and more visibly agitated while Peter is practically squirming in his seat from repressed glee. God, he's _never_ had Nathan on the ropes before. The feeling is intoxicating.

Finally, Peter hears a nasty, rusty metal on tile squeak, jolting him from the intense staring contest he and Nathan have fallen into. It's Mr. Raines, apparently sick of their interplay.

"I'm leaving. Don't kill each other," Mr. Raines commands. "I really don't want to have my remains found in a dog food factory."

"Hey!" Peter and Nathan protest in unison. Peter adds, "Mom only did that once."

"Fucking Petrellis," Mr. Raines mumbles, grabbing his briefcase. He's almost to the door, before he reminds Peter, "Use your key. Lock up when you're done."

"You have a key?" Nathan asks, drawing Peter's gaze from the door. "I don't have a key."

Peter shrugs. "You don't work after school hours."

"Neither do you," Nathan snaps. "Unless you consider fucking in the dark room 'work.'"

"Mmm, that's more of a hobby than a job," Peter returns easily. He can't deny that he's interested to see where Nathan is headed with this, both intellectually and... not intellectually. Nathan is undeniably attractive when he angry, and Peter's been stoking that anger for over an hour now.

"You hypocritical, self-righteous ass," Nathan starts, building up steam. "How the hell do you have the nerve to go after me for Meredith -- and yeah, I did appoint her because she gives good head -- when I know damn well how you got to be Editor in Chief?

"You think a little student tryst is news? Wait until the school finds out you've been fucking teachers to ace your classes."

The accusation snaps Peter's spine straight.

"I have _never_ slept my way to an A," he hisses.

Nathan smirks nastily. "Sorry, I meant fucking your teachers to _pass_ your classes."

For some reason, Peter hadn't expected Nathan to go there. To go after him for being promiscuous, sure. The whole school knew he was easy -- although, it really wasn't much of a threat to expose him, when the whole school _did_ know. Many of them biblically.

Nathan and Peter aren't twins. They weren't even born in the same year. Peter was _skipped_, though no one ever believes him when he says that now, but it's still a bit of a sore spot that he went from excelling at the head of the pack to dragging in the middle by foolishly accepting that he was "special" and getting promoted a grade.

He just wanted to be closer to his big brother, but look how well _that_ turned out.

Nathan sees the hurt in Peter's eyes, and his resolve falters.

"Peter... I didn't mean... I know you do your own work."

"Fuck you, Nathan."

Nathan stands. He walks the handful of paces over to where Peter sits, brushing the back of his hand across Peter's cheek.

"I didn't mean it."

Peter eyelids flutter at the touch, and he draws in a sharp breath. He blinks slowly, looking up at Nathan where he looms over him, can't help the frisson of arousal that spikes up his spine at Nathan's proximity. At his _position_, hips nearly at Peter's eye level.

"_Peter_," Nathan admonishes, recognizing the look in Peter's eyes, but hardening just the same. "We're at school."

Peter reaches out slowly, breath hitching as he palms Nathan's cock through his uniform pants. The wool scritches softly against his skin.

"We're not _at_ school, Nathan. We just happen to be in a school building, with _no one_ else around. And I know a few very, very nice places around here..."

Nathan's hand covers Peter's, painfully hard for Peter and it has to be even moreso for Nathan himself. His face twists in frustration, trying to rein himself in. Nathan opens his mouth to say that definitive "No", but all that comes out is a harsh, winded pant.

His grip on Peter's hand loosens, giving Peter the freedom to curl his fingers ever so slightly, outlining the shape of Nathan's erection.

"Where?"

Peter leans forward, licking over Nathan's hand where it still holds his against Nathan's pants. Between sucking lightly on Nathan's fingers, he murmurs, "Here's good."

Nathan fists a hand in Peter's hair, pulling him back sharply. Peter tries really, really hard to control himself.

"_Where_?"

"Dark room. The door behind Claude's desk?"

Nathan jerks Peter up, snarling, "_Claude_? You really did fuck him?"

He doesn't let Peter answer, though, pulling him in close for a hard kiss that leave Peter gasping. He steadies himself with Nathan's arms, eyes closed as he whispers, "Want me to show you what I did?"

Nathan growls low in his throat, dipping his head to bite at the hinge of Peter's jaw. His hands grab at Peter's ass possessively, pulling their hips into alignment.

He really doesn't think they're going to make it to the dark room, but it doesn't matter. This is one of his fantasies, right here. They grind and push against each other for a long exhilarating moment before Peter's breath catches in his throat and he buries his face in Nathan's shoulder with a groan.

"_Pete_," Nathan snaps.

"I know, I know," Peter breathes, kissing lightly before slipping from Nathan's grasp to his knees.

He doesn't even bother to undo Nathan's belt, just tongues him directly through the fabric and that's enough. Peter sucks hard, drawing a weakly muttered, "_Fuck_, Peter."

Rather than try to stand, Peter just reaches up, groping for Nathan's hand and tugging until his brother joins him on the floor for a kiss.

"So," Nathan starts when they finally break apart. "That's not going to be in the paper, is it?"

Peter grabs Nathan's arm, pulling it around his waist, and shakes his head against Nathan's shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know."


End file.
